Insane in the Crane Game
"Insane in the Crane Game" is the twenty-first episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the twenty-first episode overall. It aired on September 27, 2014. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce play a crane game so they can win a toy. Plot The episode starts at Pumpers. SwaySway and Buhdeuce are relaxing when Mr. Pumpers signals a forklift with a crane game. SwaySway and Buhdeuce spend several coins to attempt to get a pink hippo toy. SwaySway is raged, when Buhdeuce goes inside the crane game. He gets the hippo, but can't get out. SwaySway tries breaking the glass, but Mr. Pumpers catches him and tells him he needs to spend coins, not to cheat. SwaySway tries to get Buhdeuce out, but then Oonski appears and gets Buhdeuce out. He tests him a bit, and calls him "Doorknob." Oonski flies away with Buhdeuce, so SwaySway must get him back. On the blimp, Oonski tells Buhdeuce that they will be with each other forever and ever until he breaks him with a mace. Oonski takes Buhdeuce to the treasure room with many other items. SwaySway lands on the blimp, and uses a party punch, crane style, to get Buhdeuce out. Oonski notices, and tries to get him. They escape with all of Oonski's treasure. Buhdeuce asks what they should do with it, to which SwaySway decides they should return to play the crane game. Characters Main characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Oonski the Great Supporting characters *Mr. Pumpers Trivia *This is Oonski the Great and Mr. Pumpers' 2nd appearance in the series. * 'Cultural Reference: '''This episode resembles the SpongeBob SquarePants episode from Season 4, "Skill Crane". One example of this is that the Crane Machines in both are installed in their favorite restaurant. Also, in both episodes, both characters fail endlessly. * This episode along with ''Buhdeuce Goes Berserks was scheduled to air on June 21 but was postponed to September 27 because of the movie Terry the Tomboy airing during its production. * When Pumpers is first shown the geese break the fourth wall when they are honking to the music * The title is a reference to the cypress hill song "Insane in the Membrane". * SwaySway and Buhdeuce seem like they spent a lot of money in this episode, but they are only seen spending 11 gold coins. * After SwaySway kept losing his money to get a toy, Buhdeuce was breaking the fourth wall by looking to the viewers and saying "hmm idea". * When Oonski shows Buhdeuce the things he values the most, the dumpster Oonski fell in love with at the end of'' Quazy for Vanessa'' can be seen among them. *This episode (along with Buhdeuce Goes Berserks) was released early on Nick.com on September 25, 2014. Gallery Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-05-53-729.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-06-01-121.jpg MrPumpersInfobox.png Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-06-08-633.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-06-44-351.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-07-05-341.jpg CraneGame1.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-07-21-602.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-07-34-725.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-07-38-163.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-07-53-317.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-08-35-881.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-08-45-574.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-08-54-880.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-08-57-106.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-08-58-943.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-09-01-260.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-09-02-651.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-09-03-996.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-09-04-824.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-09-05-343.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-09-05-940.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-09-06-409.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-09 12-09-15-323.jpg OonskiVikingHonor.png OonskiPlaying.png EvilSwaySway1.png Dumpstercameo.png Goldpartypunch.png Weareloaded.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes